chronicles_of_etheriafandomcom-20200214-history
Slade Walzt
Name: Slade Walzt Age: 25 Hometown: Los Angeles, California Height: 6'1"(1.85m) Eye/ Hair Color: Hazel/Dark Brown Personality Definitely opposite of shy and extremely extroverted, he often attends and is known to host parties just for the human interaction. To the surprise of many he strays away from drugs and alcohol.(Many come up with wild theories as to why, but its just a simple he was raised by a father who didn't believe in any of that stuff). He considers himself a kind person and in his mind his actions are justified by the fact that he is helping when in many situations he has bad judgement on if it is actually helping or just doing more harm then good, which has caused him to alienate a lot of friends he has made over the years. Considered a womanizer by many and even himself to a degree he is often seen with different women at different events and occasions, he just does this because he believes any girl deserves a good night to enjoy themselves every once in awhile. A huge fan of the outdoors he often puts aside a month or two a year dedicated to traveling and spending time abroad. He is also enjoys the casual video gaming and has taken a huge interest in Virtual Reality to the point of funding many projects and helping launch advertising campaigns. On the terms of smarts he has a college degree in Intercultural Studies and knows English(Grew up speaking), German(Father taught him), Turkish(Picked up and learned when older), and some Spanish. In terms of credentials he has many certifications on terms of fire-arms, first aide, diving, and a pilot's licenses. He is also completely deaf in his right ear. Background He was born in New York to Amy and Sebastian Walzt, both successful actors, and had a regular rich kid's life growing up. He also has two sisters one younger and the other older. When he was a teenager he dabbled in acting and decided it wasn't for him and focused on obtaining various skills. He eventually went to college and got his degree and went on to get his pilot's licenses and started traveling the world and learning various languages and cultures. In the past two years he established himself in the playboyesque scene as a great host and patron. He would also get into philanthropy and often to the dislike of his father seemingly throw money away at various projects with a 50/50% chance of them succeeding. Recently with the surge of Virtual Reality he has started to get into even to the point of helping with an advertising campaign with a company SkyTouch Entertainment who recently developed a game called Chronicles of Etheria. He attends different events promotes the game at a booth or goes to investors asking for their money. He has only played the game twice and never got a grasp on it so his knowledge are just enough to sell the game pretty well.